


More than a cuddle?

by PowerfulTenderness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an empath, you try very hard not to read everyone's emotions, even your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr under my old account, fangirlingalloverdaplace. That blog is inactive, if you want to find me on Tumblr I'm @powerfultenderness.

Being an empath, upon first meeting the angel, you realized that he both craved comfort and feared it. Being a woman who found him incredibly attractive you decided to show him that there was nothing to fear in taking comfort from another. Your gestures were small at first. Always greeting him with warm smiles and asking how he was. When he started to return those smiles and inquiries, you moved on to physical touch. A small pat on the shoulder as you walked by, a gentle brush of your fingers on his back as the two of you parted ways. When he was comfortable with that, your touches became more bold. You’d give his hand a squeeze or you’d rub his forearm softly.  


 

Now, at least in privacy, Gadreel full on liked to cuddle. You’d discovered he was a cuddle monster on accident. After returning to the bunker from a rough hunt one night all you wanted was a hot shower and a warm bed. Gadreel found you as your were towel drying your hair and you forced the tiredness from your bones so the two of you could talk. He wanted to know how the hunt went, if you needed to be healed. You moved the discussion to your bed and ended up falling asleep while leaning against his shoulder. It had become a tradition of sorts now, whenever you returned from a hunt he would sit with you on your bed, arm wrapped around your shoulder, until you fell asleep.

 

Gadreel let out a breathy chuckle as you nuzzled close to him, your nose tickling the base of his neck, “I find this sensation pleasing.” You smiled into his T-shirt, one hand playing with the fabric. “Me too,” you whispered, closing your eyes and feeling yourself drift off to sleep. 

 

Sleep would escape you, however, as Gadreel moved one hand to curve of your hip, his fingers mimicking what you had been doing with the hem of his neckline. As soon as he touched your skin your eyes snapped open and you stiffened. Gadreel felt the sudden change and looked at you, “Are you alright?”

 

“Uh, yea…I just, uhm. I need a drink of water. Be right back.” You jumped out his arms and raced out of the room, resting a hand over your heart as you tried to calm down. Usually you were the one to initiate touch, and you supposed that he was just copying you, but did it have to feel so damn sensual?  


 

As you padded into the kitchen you saw Dean just grabbing a drink of his own, “Beer?” He offered, about to hand you a cold one. 

 

“Nah,” you replied as you grabbed a glass of water.  


 

“You sure? It’s not even that late…” Dean trailed off when you gave him a small glare.  


 

“I’m having a hard enough time stopping myself from becoming an angel-rapist without alcohol.”  


 

Dean let out a barking laugh, at least someone was finding humor in the situation. “You know, I don’t understand what’s got you so hung up on Gadreel. As the only woman here, it’s not like you don’t have options.”  


 

You ignored the slight suggestive tone and sighed dramatically, running your hands down your face. “Agh! He’s just so…so, everything! Super sweet and funny, even though he doesn’t mean it, and he’s nice and do you know how many times he’s saved my life? I don’t, I lost count a while ago! And he’s so big. God, is he big! And I love it when he doesn’t shave and he gets that stubble. Oh and his voice! Oh my God his voice! Dean, Dean, I bet he has the hottest bedroom voice!” You let out a whiny sigh, almost a moan, at the thought.  


 

Dean laughed again, stepping closer to you. “Are you having an orgasm right now? If you need any help…” He let his offer, half a joke and half serious, hang in the air. You just let out another giggle and sigh, about to answer when Gadreel’s voice calling your name made you whirl around with an embarrassed smile.  


 

“Hey Gadreel, F/N here was just sayin-”  


 

“SHUT UP!” You yelled and pointed at Dean, eyes wide and lips pressed together. 

 

Dean wasn’t phased by your yelling, though you didn’t even have to see the look on Gadreel’s face to know the angel was confused. “You know she wants-” 

 

You cut him off this time by attempting to tackle him, your smaller body and the lack of momentum only resulting in him grunting as he tried to keep himself from falling on his behind. “I will murder you!”  


 

“She wants-” 

 

“Gah! Zap him somewhere else right now!” You turned and yelled at Gadreel, who saw the desperation in your eyes and complied without second thought.

 

Silence followed and you sighed, calming down and hoping the innocent angel didn’t hear anything. You had a nice, good, relationship with Gadreel, as odd as it was. If Dean ruined that…  


 

Gadreel put a hand on your shoulder, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked up at him with a fake smile plastered on your face and ignored the confusion written all over his. “Thanks, Gaddy. He can sooo annoying sometimes. Let’s go back to bed?”  


 

You took his hand and started to lead him back to your room. He followed, albeit a bit reluctantly, and tucked into bed with you. Once under the blanket you tried to settle into the same position as before, silently cursing yourself for messing that up in the first place, but Gadreel just wasn’t relaxing like he usually did. You didn’t say anything, however, hoping that he wasn’t uncomfortable because of what you said.  


 

“F/N, what were you going to say to Dean before I interrupted?”  


 

“Hm?” You lifted your head from his shoulder.

“When he asked if you needed assistance reaching orgasm.”  
You immediately gasped, both hands flying to cover your face, which was already a bright red. “Oh my God, you heard that? That’s soo embarrassing!” You cried that last part to yourself, wishing you could rewind time and just keep your mouth shut. 

 

Chancing a peek at Gadreel, through your fingers, you saw him looking expectantly at you and you realized he was still waiting for an answer. “Oh! Uhm, of course I was gonna say no! Dean wasn’t really serious anyways. Besides, sure he’s an attractive guy but I’m not interested him sexually or romantically.” Even though you were still covering your face, as if your hands provided a shame barrier, you answered him very clearly. The last thing you wanted was for Gadreel to think that you wanted to be with Dean. 

 

You felt his hands, large and calloused but gentle pull your own hands down. It took every ounce of will you had not to look away but once you were caught in that beautifully green stare you found that you couldn’t look away. “F/N, you are an empath.” He started, and you just nodded. “Can you not tell that I have feelings for you?”  


 

If your face weren’t already burning! For the first time since you’ve met, you acted on impulse, not thinking about how well Gadreel may or may not take a new level of contact without a slow introduction. You pressed your lips to his, gently and almost shyly. Gadreel returned the kiss, even bit down on your bottom lip as you parted. Despite the rather chaste kiss, you are lost in the sensation, accidentally dropping your guard and allowing the full warmth of Gadreel’s emotions wash over you.  


 

Resting his forehead against yours, he smiled at you, “Perhaps I could offer my assistance, instead then.”  


 

“Hm?” You blinked, finding it difficult to focus on anything other than the warmth that radiated off the angel, your hands settling on his sturdy chest. “In helping you achieve orgasm.” That loving smile of his turned into a suggestive smirk at the look on your face.


End file.
